I Can Recall Central Park in Fall
by Bella Abott
Summary: A CSI conference in New York that Grissom is invited to lets him invite two of his own for the newest ways in investigation and analysis. Who will he invite?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A CSI conference in New York that Grissom is invited to lets him invite two of his own for the newest ways in investigation and analysis. Who will he invite? Its my first fic please be nice. I got some romance going on you'll see who.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI as much as I wish I owned the men of CSI I don't…sadly. So I just borrow them from time to time.

Rating: PG-13 maybe? I think it might it worse in later chapters.

Chapter One

She leaned in his doorway like she did at the end of every shift.

"Good night Grissom." She said casually. She started to walk away but he stopped her.

"Sara." He called. Once she'd turned her head he continued. "Come sit down I'd like to talk to you." He indicated the seat across the desk from him.

She looked fairly confused but came and sat down. She looked at him in question as he shuffled a couple papers on his desk.

"Here," He said holding out a paper for her to take. "Take a look at this."

It was a brochure of sorts showing a Crime Scene Seminar in New York. She scanned through and saw Grissom was an extra class at the seminar on Entomological crime scenes.

"Why am I looking at this?" She asked, as she put the brochure on the desk.

"Because I'm teaching and your going to come as on of my assistants. You know how to process a crime scene after I'm done with my bugs so I want your help with my class." He explained.

"Why me? Everyone on the team has worked on a scene that you process bug at. Catherine can do it better cause she done it longer." Sara asked.

"I think you do it best. And because while were teaching Greg gets to tag along and learn even more why he loves his pay cut. He has already gleefully accepted." Grissom explained more.

"When is it?" Sara asked almost convinced. Not that it really mattered when they would go but she wanted to make it sound like she had the life Grissom had told her to get.

"Two days. Well work tonight, and tomorrow then leave right after shift." He said. He knew she was trying to sound like she had other plans.

"Sure why not. I guess a protégée helping her master is the least she can do." She said.

Authors Note: Ok so its short but it gets what I wanted to start with a crossed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/ T: Ok so it's not exactly up to rating yet but in a couple

He hated airports. The airplanes weren't bad; it was the people on them. Greg was no help but Sara seemed to relate to him. It was a hassle getting through security with their kits but once everything was taken care of Grissom sent Greg to get coffee. Sara had her head rested back on the chairs they sat and waited on. Grissom sat next to her and assumed her position. It had been a long shift the night before, and sleep was defiantly needed.

Greg found them both half asleep when he'd gotten coffee. He decided it would be best to let them sleep and started on reading a forensics journal Grissom had suggested earlier. When the flight was to be boarding it took a few shakes to wake up Sara but the blurry eyed scientists followed their co worker who had somewhat fresh coffee on board the plane.

Grissom sat next to the window Sara sat in the middle and Greg was punished indirectly by being put in the isle seat. After an hour of the flight Grissom and Sara were asleep again. Greg had glanced over to see Sara asleep on Grissom and Grissom's arm around her. They shared the only blanket and probably didn't even know they were so cozy with one another.

Finally they arrived in NYC. Greg hadn't slept all flight but, the two snoozing CSI's were surprised by what they found when they woke up. Thankfully Greg was in the bathroom when Grissom whispered in Sara's ear how much better he'd slept with her in his arms. Sara was surprised she'd felt the same but she never would have thought that he'd say something like that.

Still surprised Sara followed Greg and could feel a definite temperature change as they walked toward the terminal. Sara had forgotten how cold the east was and shivered a bit. They found the baggage claim and as they watched for their bags Grissom stripped off his jacket and put it on Sara's shoulders. She glanced at him but found no one there. Grissom had seen their bags and both men had lunged to get them.

Grissom refused to let Sara carry anything but her carry on so Greg was forced to carry all three field kits as well as his own luggage while Grissom carried hers. Sara protested all the way out into the crisp New York air until Grissom flagged down a taxi and there was nothing she could do.

The hotel was close to the airport but sat where the city nightlife as far enough out of the way so the guests could get sleep without the lights. They surrendered their bags to a bellboy when they checked in but found that to be problematic.

"I believe there are some rooms under the name Grissom for me. I'd like to check in." Grissom said when they came to the desk.

"Yes, we have two rooms reserved a single and a double next door to each other." The receptionist said.

"There must be some misunderstanding there should be three rooms for me. All singles." Grissom said.

"I'm sorry the lady from the convention only booked two rooms under that name, and because of the convention we have no more rooms." The receptionist explained.

"Thank you Ma'am." Grissom said when she gave him the keys.

"Okay then we Roe-Sham-Bo for the single." Greg proposed.

They got out of line and stood in a kind of circle. Grissom got out the first time.

"Ha! Scissors cuts paper!" Greg said gleefully. He and Sara had both chosen scissors.

They played again and for three times straight Greg and Sara choose the same thing. Then on the fourth try Greg's rock won over Sara's scissors.

"Yes! Junior CSI has his own room." Greg said as he did a little jig towards the elevators.

"I should have thought of that. Senior CSI gets the single." Grissom said to Sara while they walked to meet Greg.

They split off from Greg at their room and found a luxurious executive suite with a door that would open up to Greg's suite.

"You guys are lucky." Grissom said when he put down his bags. "You only get suites because I'm teaching one of the classes at the seminar. If we were just here for classes we would have regular rooms."

Sara had walked over to the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony. "Yeah I guess we are pretty lucky." She said. Before they heard a knock on the door.

"C'mon in Greg " Grissom said.

"Did you know there a mixer tonight? Well a formal one but still a mixer." Greg said. He was holding an Itinerary, which the staff of the event had sent up to the rooms.

"Don't get your hopes up Greg its just a social." Sara said.

"I know, I know, you knew huh Grissom? That's why you had us bring formal clothes." Greg said.

"Yes Greg I knew. I have been coming to this seminar for awhile." Grissom said.

"What time is the social at?" Sara asked. She looked at her watch, it was five now.

"Seven is when they start serving cocktails." Greg said "The band starts playing at eight."

"Ok then I am officially taking over the single room so I can get ready. Surly you can get ready with Grissom." Sara said.

"Do I have any other choice?" Greg asked.

"Nope you don't. Get your stuff so you don't have to bug me about it later Greggo." She added.

"Do you really need a room to yourself?" Grissom asked.

"Just for tonight I prefer to get ready for social events such as this alone. Getting ready to work or go to a seminar is different. As long as you don't walk in on me while I'm showering." Sara said.

When Greg came back Sara took everything in a small suitcase with her. She'd obviously pre-meditated getting ready for some formal event.

Greg and Grissom sat and watched some football before realizing they should get ready.

"What do you think she's doing in there?" Greg asked while he was getting his toiletries ready for a shower.

"Never question how a woman become beautiful Greg." Grissom simply replied.

Greg shrugged and walked into the bathroom. Grissom kept watching the game until he heard the water turn off and then started setting out his suit for the night.

At seven Grissom was ready. Greg had left him a note while he was showering saying he was going to go down early. Grissom just assumed that Sara would let him escort her down to the event.

He contemplated a moment as he stood outside the hotel room. She'd locked the door that connected the two rooms so Grissom had to knock on this door. Finally he knocked on the door and waited. "She probably al ready down there drinking with some CSI from somewhere else that she won't see him again after the seminar." He thought as he waited.

Author Note: Tell me what you think of the ending. I wanted to leave off before Grissom saw Sara. Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

After a minutes wait Sara opened the door. Grissom could only stare. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Am I too formal?"

She was beautiful. She was more than that something that words could not express and he never felt his jaw drop. She blushed some time around when it did and asked, "What are you staring at?"

"Your just so… Beautiful." He said in nearly a whisper.

She turned even more red and looked down. That only made her cuter. She wore a simple black halter-top dress that ad a nice swing style skirt to it, a long string of pearls was around her neck and she wore sensible black flats.

It was the simplicity of the ensemble was what made her so much more beautiful. Minimal make-up was present that was even better to Grissom. He offered her his arm and asked, "May I escort you down?"

She smiled and said, "Yes you may."

They walked to the elevator in silence but there wasn't a tension that usually was there in the work place.

When they got on the elevator Sara asked out of pure curiosity, "What did you do with Greg?"

Grissom laughed and said, "He went down earlier while I was showering."

"It's a good thing I saw you first, I might just have given into Greg's offers to escort me." Sara said as the elevator came down.

"Oh really now?" Grissom said, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not because you look amazing in a suit. Greg just looks…better." Sara said. "Do you know how incredibly hard it is to concentrate on the stand when I've just seen you in a Suit?"

"No I don't" Grissom laughed. They had walked into the party only to find Greg so occupied with three ladies. He waved a hello but quickly re-immersed himself in conversation.

"Well then I see we have been left to our own devices." Sara said with a smile.

"We certainly have. Would you like a drink?" Grissom asked. He liked this light atmosphere they had around them, but it scared him to think they might not be able to be this way when they were back in Vegas.

After a couple drinks and a couple encounters from some of Grissom's Forensic friends and admirers, Grissom asked Sara to dance like many of the other seminar guests were doing. It was a light jazz song. Grissom recognized it as Barry Manilow. A few more songs of the same nature came before the music slowed down a little.

At first they just went back to drinks and talking.

"I can't believe you learned how to swing dance." Grissom said.

"I can't believe you did." Sara countered. Then asked, "When did you learn?"

"My mom made me when I was younger. She was scared that I was too anti-social. Before that she had me in sports and music classes. They didn't work so my mom said I had to go through the whole season of the dance class before I decide that I didn't like it. I was when I was sixteen. My memory got refreshed in college and then again tonight." Grissom explained.

Sara smiled. "That is a far better story than mine." She said. "I learned while I was at school in Berkley. Then the head supervisor of San Francisco coroners office didn't believe I could and took me couple times."

"Wow I did know Dr. Phillips knew how to dance too." Grissom said.

They watched Greg get lead by a brunette toward the dance floor and other lab rats and field workers dance to "L-O-V-E" by Nat King Cole. Grissom ordered more drinks and they decided to go for a walk.

They circled the dance floor and people waved mostly at Grissom. Then they decided to retreat to the balcony. They still heard the music as they finished their drinks and leaned against they balcony.

"Its so nice out here." Sara said." I'd forgotten how much I loved the east coast."

"It is a nice place, but I can never seem to like anywhere but Las Vegas." Grissom said.

"Me either. I couldn't leave the lab. You guys mean so much to me."

"You mean a lot to me to Sara."

Sara looked up into his eyes and he moved closer to her, but he stopped.

"Grissom," Sara whispered. "Lets just do this, try it while were here and if it doesn't work well start over back in Vegas."

As an answer Grissom kissed her so chaste it seemed like the kiss didn't happen, but Sara knew it was there because of the electricity running through her when he did. When it stopped she wanted more but she knew this was all she needed for the most unforgettable two weeks of her life to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the suite that night wasn't very chaste at all. Except for some foreplay.

"Should we be doing this?" Grissom asked after they had gotten back to the room." Were drunk will we regret this later?"

"If won't regret it, will you?" Sara asked.

"Of course not." He smiled as he kissed down her neck and pushed her strap off her shoulder.

Sara held her hands on his shoulders as he kissed across her already exposed skin on her chest but when she couldn't take it her hands wondered down his chest to his belt. He kissed her passionately as she unbuckled it. Next she undid the button and zipper. He groaned lightly and held her thighs. He picked her up and walked to the bed pants less and still kissing. When they got there he shed her dress and revealed nice black lace underwear and strapless bra.

She lay down under him and worked on his buttons as he kissed her torso. After the last button Sara let the shirt hand and he unclasped her bra. She pushed back the sleeve on one shoulder and kisses his shoulder. He broke away from her for a second and kissed her thigh. He placed kisses all over the top of her legs before gently tugging her underwear down her legs. She held his curls in her hand as he did pulling playfully when his tugging tickled. When her underwear was at her ankles he pulled them off and threw them over where her dress was.

Grissom kissed his way back up Sara's legs and buried his head between them. He licked a crossed her and Sara moaned. She was going to explode and they'd barely even started doing anything. She tugged at his hair and said, " Come up here,"

He smiled and moved back up to see into her eyes. He cupped one of her breasts and whispered into her ear as he started the intercourse process, "Your perfect Miss Sidle. Your so beautiful I can't believe I waited so long to do this."

The next morning Sara was relived to feel Grissom's arms still around her as he slept. Their legs still tangled under the covers which made it a bit more difficult to get out of the bed for a shower. It was nine and they started their first class for the conference at ten thirty.

She started the shower and let it get warm as she got her toiletries. Washing her hair was soothing and as she got out she found Grissom getting ready for his shower. Sara started to comb her hair when Griss asked, "Why don't you ever wear your hair curled anymore? I like you curly hair."

"Do you know?" Sara asked as she detangled her locks.

"Yes very much." Grissom said.

Grissom got in his shower as Sara got dressed and let her hair dry into curls. Just after Grissom finished getting dressed there was a knock at the door. Sara answered to find a very happy looking Greg. "Morning Sara."

Sara smiled as she let Greg into the room. "Have a nice night Greg?" She asked.

"Yeah that little social last night was pretty great." He said.

"So what her name Greg?" Grissom asked from the mirror where he was combing back his hair.

"How'd you know?" Greg asked.

"We are investigators Greg." Sara said.

"Then you already knew that I sensed why you're both so pleasant this morning." He shot back.

Authors note: I didn't quite know how to end the chapter so I hope its ok. As a new writer her I need some one the beta my work if anyone is willing! Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
